BANDAGE
Detalles thumb|250px *'Título:' バンテイジ *'Titulo romaji: '''Bandeiji *'Título ingles:' BANDAGE *'Género:' Música, Drama *'Fecha de lanzamiento: 16-Enero-2010 *'''Duración: 119 minutos *'País:' Japón Sinopsis En 1990, se dio inicio al apogeo de bandas en la industria musical. Muchas debutaron, pero fueron desapareciendo una a una. En medio de todo esto, estaba una banda de jóvenes, llamada LANDS. Asako (Kitano Kie) y Miharu (Watanabe Anne) eran 2 estudiantes de secundaria. Cuando Miharu perdió a sus padres en un accidente, decidió abandonar sus estudios y le regaló una copia de un CD de LANDS a Asako. Ésta se convierte en fan de la banda y se enamora de Yukiya (Kora Kengo), quien es musicalmente un genio. Luego de un concierto, se intenta infiltrar tras bambalinas junto a Miharu. Es así como conoce a Natsu (Akanishi Jin), el vocalista, a Ryuji (Kaneko Nobuaki) y a Kenji (Kasahara Hideyuki). A Natsu le gusta Asako y la invita a un ensayo de LANDS. Ahí ve a Yukiya y Arumi (Shibamoto Yuki), concentrados en su música. Y aunque Asako está muy feliz de tener la oportunidad de poder ver al grupo que admira en su ensayo general, es ahuyentada por Yukari (Ito Ayumi), la manager del grupo. Por eso, Natsu (quien sigue enganchado a ella), intenta que congenien, llevándola a la casa de Yukari, que está enferma. Asako cuida de ella, y así logra formar un fuerte lazo con toda la banda. La película cuenta la historia de LANDS, creada por un grupo de amigos, quienes en su camino al éxito, tendrán que enfrentar los altos y bajos de la amistad, rivalidades y traiciones; además de mostrar las altas expectativas y conflictos entre sus representantes y productores; y también a aquellas estudiantes que conocen, y los amores no correspondidos entre ellos. Reparto *Akanishi Jin es Natsu Takasugi *Kitano Kie es Asako Suzuki *Kora Kengo Yukiya *Shibamoto Yuki es Arumi Suzuhata *Kasahara Hideyuki es Kenji Yamane *Kaneko Nobuaki es Ryuji *Watanabe Anne es Miharu *Ito Ayumi es Nobuko Yukari *Kondo Yoshimasa es Kokubo *Zaitsu Kazuo *Ishizuka Yoshiyuki *Kitaki Mayu *Hasegawa Hatsunori *Saito Yuki *Tanaka Sogen *Suzuki Kazuma *Kizu Toru Producción *'Dirección:' Takeshi Kobayashi *'Escritor:' Shunji Iwai , Chika Kan (Novela) *'Productor:' Shunji Iwai *'Distribuida por:' Toho Curiosidades *Basado en la novela "Good Dreams" de Chika Kan. *LANDS se posicionó en el 1er puesto en el ranking Oricon con el albúm OLYMPOS (lanzado el 13 de enero de 2010). Esta es la segundo vez consecutiva de LANDS en tener el 1er puesto, anteriormente había sido conseguido por el single llamado BANDAGE lanzado el 25 de noviembre de 2009. La única vez que un albúm lanzado con el nombre de un personaje de pelicula había llegado en 1er lugar en las listas de Oricon fue en octubre de 2006 *El 19 de enero de 2010, LANDS hizo un solo concierto, llamado, "LANDS LAST LIVE". *La distribuidora Toho reveló que el 26 de noviembre de 2010 BANDAGE, en su primer día en cartelera vendió 70.000 boletos por adelantado, estableciendo un récord para películas live action. En comparación con Gokusen La pelicula que vendió 25.000 boletos y 20th Century Boys 1: Beginning of the End que vendió 2.500. *El preestreno de la película fue el día 2 de noviembre de 2009 en el Foro Internacional de Tokio. *BANDAGE actualmente lidera la nominación a la mejor película de 2010 en la 23° Nikkan Sports Film Awards por un margen abrumador, teniendo más del 60% de los votos. OST Another BANDAGE *1-Magic love / Fishmans *2-My heart feels so free / Hi - Standard *3-Dice / Hitoto yo *4-Remind me / Back drop bomb *5-Chase / El - Malo *6-Encounter at night in the distant sea / Salyu *7-The color of loneliness / Kobayashi Takeshi *8-Answer for... / Brahman *9-Compass / Happy BANDAGE 02.jpg BANDAGE 04.jpg BANDAGE 05.jpg BANDAGE 06.jpg BANDAGE 09.jpg Categoría:Toho Categoría:JPelícula Categoría:JPelícula2010 Categoría:Drama Categoría:Musical